012914BalishRilset
allegedChlorofiend AC began pestering conciseTactician CT at 14:59 -- 03:00 AC: BaliSh. We have to talk. 03:00 CT: Oh DO we now? 03:00 CT: I SUPPOSE you're going to go AHEAD if I would LIKE to or not. 03:01 AC: Indeed. Your idiot actionS have Stranded Nullar'S body quite a diStance away. And now your mateSPrite wantS to kill her. You need to helP me find a way to bring her back. 03:03 CT: Since WHEN have YOU actually given a SHIT about Nullar? BESIDES, she'll be back at the Astrolobe SOON, the device isn't THAT hard to use. 03:06 AC: I have alwayS cared for Nullar. That iS not a thing which iS going to change. And She Said that She iS traPPed. Whatever machinery She had to direct her courSe aS moSt likely failed. 03:09 CT: SURE you have, that's a TOTALLY normal way to show you CARE. If Nullar has a PROBLEM, she should be ABLE to talk to me about it. 03:12 AC: WE have a Problem. One of the laSt intelligent memberS of our Part iS floating around in the emPtineSS, 15 SweePS from where we are now. Where exactly did you Send her? 03:13 CT: I SENT her to a SAFE place, where she would WAIT a moment and return... WHAT did she say? 15 SWEEPS from the game? 03:13 AC: APParently, yeS. Good job. 03:15 AC: Now, have you talked to RySPor lately? 03:15 CT: I need to get to the BOTTOM of this. BESIDES, I'm not willing to let her get HURT, the question IS, what did she do... 03:15 CT: Erm... 03:15 CT: YES. 03:16 AC: Good. HiS/her aSPect iS SPace, yeS? It SeemS retrieving Nullar would fall under their domain. 03:18 CT: I SUPPOSE... But Ryspor can't just FIND Nullar out there... 03:18 CT: You are Void, CORRECT? 03:18 AC: I am. I believe my PowerS may be of uSe finding her aS well. 03:19 AC: Do you have any idea where She ended uP? You are the one who Sent her away. 03:20 CT: DOUBTFUL, if she is THAT far away something MUST have gone WRONG. 03:20 AC: Brilliant. Hmm. 03:20 AC: Who are the Time PlayerS? 03:21 CT: I'll talk to Maenam, SHE may be able to HELP, blood seems... IMPORTANT. Time is SOMETHING we need to avoid, do NOT consider that an OPTION unless you wish to die. I BELIEVE Avel, Nullar's human thing may be HELPFUL. 03:22 AC: Ah, yeS. The Seer. I'd forgotten. YeS, She might be of uSe. 03:23 CT: She's ALSO bound to Nullar, so CONVINCING her may be an OPTION. 03:25 AC: I will See about doing So. You talk to Maenam. And why Should Time not be meddled with? It SeemS aS though it would be a good match to the Situation. 03:26 CT: I BELIEVE Jackie... MONOTORS the currents of time. Using THAT would call for his wrath. 03:27 AC: Wonderful. Really, you and Nullar getting romantic with theSe alien beingS of immenSe Power waS a wonderful idea. 03:28 AC: SimPly brilliant. 03:28 CT: Oh, you MISUNDERSTAND, Jackie is ACTUALLY a good MATCH if you ask me. 03:28 CT: He just seems to HATE everyone ELSE. 03:31 AC: He iS a SadiStic murderer with god-like Power. YeS, that iS Someone you want in your red-quadrant. Whatever, it iS no longer any concern of mine. AnywayS, if our fellowS fail to helP uS retrieve Nullar, the twinkS may be our next beSt oPtion. 03:31 CT: ... 03:32 CT: I'm JUST going to move ON... 03:32 CT: Let ME handle the Twinks, ALTHOUGH you may mention SOMETHING to Scarlet if you WISHED. 03:32 CT: We are NOT exactly on GOOD TERMS, but neither are YOU, so WHICHEVER. 03:33 CT: I'll HANDLE the others who SHOULD know. 03:33 AC: I SuPPoSe Scarlet iS the twink I have had the moSt interaction with. Very well. 03:34 CT: Just... Be CAREFUL with that one. She's SMARTER than you are. 03:35 AC: SayS the troll who Stranded hiS kiSmeSiS on the other Side of Paradox SPace. But let uS Save contacting them aS a laSt reSort. And whatever you do, do not bring Libby into thiS. 03:36 CT: I am AWARE. 03:37 CT: Is that ALL or are you going to FORCE some other topic to the FOREFRONT? 03:38 AC: We will have Plenty of time to talk of other SubjectS once Nullar iS returned. Try and keeP it in your PantS until then. 03:38 CT: YOU should take your OWN DAMN ADVICE. 03:39 AC: WhoSe romantic relationShiPS lead uS to thiS PoStion again? 03:40 AC: Goodbye, BaliSh. 03:40 CT: Who BEAT Nullar's face in in a PATHETIC attempt to fester a RELATIONSHIP? 03:42 AC: Nullar and I Sorted that out between ourSeleveS. Do not fret over it. And worry not about me meddling in your relationShiP. I've decided to juSt Sit back and watch it burn. 03:42 AC: Now, if you are quite finiShed, we Should get going on reScuing her. 03:42 CT: Sounds like FUN. I can't WAIT to see how DESPERATE you get when you are swept under a RUG. 03:44 AC: Come now. Nullar haS only been gone a few hour. Don't Start blackflirting with everyone already. 03:44 AC: You need an auSPice, Stat. 03:45 CT: PLEASE. I'd need to think of you as an EQUAL to do that. 03:45 CT: Not an ANIMAL. 03:46 AC: Nullar haS already PreSSed that button quite firmly. You Shall have to find another to get a reaction from me. 03:47 CT: I don't CARE your REACTION, more of an observation. FIND Avel, I'll SPEAK to Maenam. WAIT to speak to Ryspor until we can FIND her at least. 03:49 CT: THAT is the plan. NOW, Im going to take my LEAVE. 03:50 AC: Very well. Til next we SPeak BaliSh. -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 15:50 --